Many portable communication devices such as cellular telephones and wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs) include visual displays for presenting information to the user. Many conventional devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) that is attached to a main device housing or to a hinged cover (flip display). Typically the visual displays are implemented using large color displays in order to facilitate user tasks such as web browsing, viewing contact, file, and song lists, and playing games. Conventional devices, however, are limited in that the visual display must be exposed to perform tasks that do not require the large color display. As a result, the form factor of the conventional devices is larger than necessary during these tasks. For example, where the display is implemented as part of the rotating flip, the flip must be opened to answer an incoming call even when the user does not require the display. In devices where the display is attached to the main housing, the device has a form factor that must provide adequate area for the display, the keypad, and other user interface devices. In addition to the larger than necessary form factor, conventional devices unnecessarily consume power since current is supplied to the large color display when such a display is not needed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable communication device with an extendable visual display.